


In Vitro

by Walter_K



Category: Annihilation (2018 Garland)
Genre: Age Difference, Belly Kink, Body Horror, F/F, Magical Pregnancy, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:42:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23070385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_K/pseuds/Walter_K
Summary: Внутри Лены что-то растет. Вентресс остается рядом ради наблюдений.
Relationships: Lena/Dr. Ventress (Annihilation)
Kudos: 3





	In Vitro

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In Vitro](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21156140) by [citrinesunset](https://archiveofourown.org/users/citrinesunset/pseuds/citrinesunset). 



В ней что-то росло — и Лене стоило бы испугаться. Она помнила, как у мужчины на том видео кишки извивались, словно змеи, и спрашивала себя, что же тогда внутри нее самой. Убьет ли оно ее. Настолько ли она глупа, чтобы позволить этому расти.

Иногда ей хотелось спросить у Вентресс, сколько, по ее мнению, они пробыли в Зоне. Достаточно ли долго, или это просто ее беременность (можно ли ее таковой называть? Лена решила, что да, можно) текла слишком быстро. Оба варианта выглядели одинаково правдоподобными — и одинаково тревожными. Она не знала, что принять сложнее — пропажу украденного времени или что растущее внутри не имеет ничего общего с человеческим. Или что ее знания о размножении совершенно теперь бесполезны. С каждым новым утром живот казался все больше. С каждым днем растущее шевелилось внутри все сильнее, хоть и все еще не причиняло боли. Если это и паразит, то, по крайней мере, деликатный.

Она пыталась вспомнить, как это произошло. Иногда казалось, будто она помнит, как однажды ночью что-то чужеродное проскользнуло между ног, пока она крепко спала. Иногда казалось, что она это выдумала, и на самом деле плод зародился в ее теле сам по себе, из-за изменений, которым Мерцание подвергло ее гены.

Дом, в котором Лена остановилась, покидали в спешке — и она с удовольствием представляла, что у прежних жильцов все теперь хорошо. Холодильник не работал, так как электричества давным-давно не было, однако в буфете еще осталась кое-какая еда, в том числе и невскрытые упаковки с долгим сроком хранения. Неизвестно, можно ли было это есть, но безопасность больше не беспокоила ее. Все оставшиеся пайки все равно уже могли быть заражены. Теперь Лена уже не верила в то, что можно войти в Мерцание и не измениться. Оставалось только надеяться на лучшее — на изменение, а не поглощение.

Лена выходила на прогулки вокруг деревеньки — отчасти из любопытства, отчасти чтобы сохранить иллюзию того, что она все еще в научной экспедиции и нужно будет поделиться наблюдениями. Для такого пугающе тихого места оно кишело жизнью. Лена натыкалась на цветы с зубами. Кроликов с раздвоенным языком. Кровоточащие виноградные лозы.

Она теперь старалась копить силы. Никогда не отваживалась выходить ночью, хотя часто лежала без сна, слушая далекие крики животных и боясь, что если уснет, то рычащие в лесу ночные твари тут же пожалуют на порог.

Этой ночью Лена уже почти уснула, когда ее разбудил треск ветки за окном. Она тут же встрепенулась, задержав дыхание, и прислушалась. Ничего не последовало — просто какой-то тихий звук. Может, енот или крыса. Но Лена уже не могла спать. Она повернулась и спустила ноги с края кровати на пол. Она все еще спала в обуви на случай необходимости быстро покинуть место, несмотря на то, что быстро она уже не могла делать почти ничего.

Она вышла в коридор и пошла на бледный свет лампы Вентресс в кухне. Та сидела за столом и делала записи в дневнике. Когда половицы под ногами Лены скрипнули, Вентресс подняла на нее взгляд.

Однажды Лена спросила, почему та полагает, что Мерцание изменило ее меньше всех. Единственным объяснением Вентресс считала то, что не спала. Лена не знала, насколько это похоже на правду — однако действительно не видела Вентресс спящей ни разу за все пребывание в этом доме.

Ее все еще удивляло, что Вентресс осталась с ней. Из доброты ли, или из любопытства? Лена не видела больше смысла в попытках узнать, что у той на уме. Просто была благодарна вопреки собственной гордыне и не смотря ни на что.

— Как ты? — спросила Вентресс.

— В порядке. — Чувствовала Лена себя живее всех живых, и это справедливо должно было ее насторожить. — Показалось, что слышала какой-то шум снаружи.

— Постарайся отдохнуть.

— Завтра отдохну. — Спать днем было легче. Как будто безопаснее.

Она подтащила стул и села рядом. Теперь футболка обтягивала живот Лены, и она заметила, как Вентресс на него смотрит.

Они немного поговорили о том, какие у них есть варианты. Вентресс считала, что операция в нынешних условиях слишком опасна и ее стоит проводить только в случае необходимости, и выходило, что сейчас этой необходимости не было и пока Лена выглядела здоровой, пусть все идет своим чередом. Лена задумалась, согласилась бы она, спроси ее то же самое несколько недель назад. И снова, уже не в первый раз, Лене пришло в голову, что то, что внутри нее, могло влиять на ее разум.

— Кажется, будто мне должно быть страшно, но я не боюсь, — сказала она.

— Хорошо.

— Хорошо?

— А это бы помогло? Что бы это изменило? Если бы я думала, что ты не в состоянии вынести то, что мы здесь найдем, я бы никогда не позволила тебе присоединиться к миссии.

Лена хотела ответить, что экспедиция не была инициативой Вентресс, но это, конечно, было не так. Только благодаря Вентресс Лена сейчас не сидела в камере на засекреченной военной базе в ожидании, пока военные решат, можно ли доверять ей и тому, что она узнала.

— Чушь. Ты понятия не имела, что мы найдем.

— Ты тоже, — слегка улыбнувшись, сказала Вентресс. — Но все равно вызвалась.

Это что, успокаивало ее? Или она видела в Лене родственную душу?

В любом случае, Лена была рада не быть одной.

Вентресс смотрела на нее, как художник смотрит на объект искусства.

— Ты искала противостояния. Но ты биолог. Частью тебя двигало любопытство.

На минуту Лене захотелось поспорить. Захотелось сказать, что нет ничего красивого в том, что они здесь видели. Но красивое было. И с каждым днем желание увидеть то, что внутри нее, лишь росло. Если что-то ее и пугало, то только оно. Падала ли она в объятья Мерцания? Начинала ли она забывать о целях, что привели ее сюда?

Растущее внутри шевельнулось, и Лена вздохнула. Вентресс встала с кресла и нагнулась к ней. Приподняла край футболки и положила холодную ладонь на живот.

— Ты в порядке. Все будет хорошо.

Лена знала, что не стоит верить ее обещаниям, но отталкивать не могла. Вентресс провела ладонью круг по натянутой коже. Лена прикрыла глаза — и сложно было сказать, вообразила ли себе, или Вентресс в самом деле мягко коснулась живота губами.

— Тебе будет спокойнее, если я взгляну? — спросила Вентресс.

— Если считаешь, что это хорошая мысль.

Вентресс провела ее в спальню. Лене больше не было стыдно снимать брюки и ложиться на кровать, расставив ноги. В конце концов, Вентресс — врач, пусть это и не ее область. Она опустилась между ног Лены и поставила на кровать лампу. Сперва мягко провела пальцами по тугому животу. Потом скользнула рукой между ног и раскрыла ее. Лена задержала дыхание, когда Вентресс ввела в нее палец.

То, как Вентресс ее трогала, балансировало где-то между профессиональным и интимным. Она провела большим пальцем по клитору — может, случайно. Добавила второй палец и принялась не спеша двигать ими. Это было скорее похоже на массаж, чем на медосмотр. Лена закрыла глаза и прикусила губу.

Если бы Вентресс знала, что делает, то не стала бы. Как могла она не знать? Она знала ее лучше, чем кто-либо. Но Вентресс не обращала внимания на то, как часто Лена стала дышать и как содрогнулась от удовольствия. Лена едва могла себе в этом признаться.

Потом Лена оделась, и Вентресс легла на кровать рядом с ней. Лена закрыла глаза и уснула с уверенностью, что Вентресс будет рядом, без сна и начеку.


End file.
